Breathe!
by Shallotte
Summary: Samezuka's and Iwatobi's Swim Teams both have a Male Swim Team Division, what if both schools started having a Women's Swim Team Division. New Girls have signed up to compete in the Swim Team but they each have their own personalities that bring to the table. Along the way the find love around the corner. (OC Submission)(OCxCannon or OCxOC).
1. Breathe! OC Rules

_Hello everyone how are you feeling today, I'm feeling very well today. So apparently I have been working on stuff that isn't related to Fanfics but don't worry I'm not going to quit my passion for writing fanfics just in case if anyone trying to ask me anyway. So if anyone has heard of Free! then I'm glad you like the anime as much as I do like the anime._

_So if anyone didn't read the plot of the story then I typed it again just to make sure that people will remember about it:_

_Samezuka's and Iwatobi's Swim Teams both have a Male Swim Team Division, what if both schools started having a Women's Swim Team Division. New Girls have signed up to compete in the Swim Team but they each have their own personalities that bring to the table. Along the way the find love around the corner. **(OC Submission)(OCxCannon or OCxOC). **_

_Only up to TWO to THREE OCs each creator are allowed for auditioning. Feel free to add characters who are linked to each other, if ever you would like to be friends with another OC, I will be announcing the characters who have been approved so you can right before I would draw them and have them on ._

_I keep a record of OC submissions for Breathe! in a flashdrive so that I can draw the characters from my laptop in case if is having technical difficulties and of the OCs are submitted to me before the deadline is over then I'll be closing the submission and move on with the story. If I feel lie like having rate light M stuff then I consider about writing rated light M stuff if you want to give some plot ideas after the first episode is out._

Choices for the OCs' schools:

IWATOBI or SAMEZUKA.

OC RULES:

1. I'll be needing 8 girls as the main characters of the story because I want both schools to have the same number of girls on each team (If yours doesn't make it then one of these two may be the manager or friend for the Woman's Swim Team). If you feel like adding a Guy character then you're more than welcome to create one anyway(OCs must have genderbend names).

As for writing the story, it takes me longer than I expected because of College class which I'm starting today or tomorrow.

since the guy character have girl names for first names, the girls will have guy names for their first name.

Character schools spots so far: 4 girls for the team member of Iwatobi Women's Swim Team is full and 2 girls for Samezuka Women's Swim Team aren't full. I will accept 2 other OCs who didn't make it on the team to be their manager/Treasurer.

2. PMs ONLY please, we don't want anyone stealing or contradicting characters, not that I don't trust the readers because if someone just went by and read the story and takes your OC idea then there will some fight broken out between fanfic authors in the somewhere in the world that I don't know about So, I won't accept any character bios left in the reviews section.

3. If your character is selected, I may require the creator to submit more information about the character when needed like stuff I don't know about. Please be sure to read and review about what are your thoughts about the chapter and what you like or don't like about the characters, but keep all plot/storyline suggestions etc... in a pm.

4. Submissions will be open until the 11th of SEPTEMBER 2013 on Midnight and the Announcement of the qualified OCs will be on the 12th to 13th of SEPTEMBER 2013 around Midnight so please add the story to your favorites and follow list to get fast on the response of you like the story, I might extend it, if needed.

5. I DON'T EXCEPT OCs from PEOPLE WHO JUST FILL OUT THE FORUM IN A COUPLE OF SENTENCES, I WANT DETAILED OCs NOT OCs THAT DON'T HAVE A LITTLE EFFORT IN WHEN FILLING OUT THE FORUM, IF YOU GIVE ME AN OC THAT DOESN'T STAND OUT THEN i'M AFRAID THAT OC ISN'T AND I DON'T EVEN ACCEPT MARY SUES OCs.

6. please pick an Marine animal on the list that isn't taken.

Animals that aren't taken (These animals are marine animals):

1. Viper fish

2. Whitefin swell shark

3. Southern Chaetiliid (an isopod)

4. Queensland giant Grouper

Have fun coming up with creating your OCs because I already created one.

GENERAL Info:

Full name:

Nickname:

Gender:

School:

Year:

Ethnicity:

Nationality:

Hair colour/style/length:

Eye colour:

Facial Features/body type:

Any other visual features (please dont go overboard after all they're only 14-18 years old):

Outfit style (I want the OC's outfit to be detailed like how is their outfit unique):

Swimsuit style:

General Personality(I want one detail paragraph not one paragraph that seemed to put not much effort):

Hobbies:

Flaws:

Attributes:

Past (I want the OC's past to sound believable because I felt like OC's past should be meaniful when creating an OC.):

Any habits? (uncontrollable or not as long as they're realistic):

Anything else:

Animal Representation (Nothing related to the original boys which are: Dolphin, Penguin, Butterfly, Orca Whale. Also I'm having 2 OCs in the cast one in each School to better regulate the biasness, my OC will have a Pterois aka Lionfish and a Marine Iguana):

Signature Color (Dark blue and seafoam green is taken sorry):

Signature stroke (his or her best stroke):

Other strokes (other strokes he or she can swim):

Position on Team (Captain, vice-captain or a member):

Relations (Can be Canon or OC but please make it believable, also have them in bullet form, I want to know what is their relationship with each other):

Love Interest (Top 3, please. This can be of the rival team or not. Can also be OC, also have them in bullet form):


	2. Breathe! OC Deadline

_Hello everyone, how are you feeling today? So while I was listening to G-Dragon's Coup D'état album same goes for SEUNGRI's Let's Talk About Love album and I received PMs from different people. I'm nearing the end of auditions. Apparently I'm getting a 4 or 5 OCs who are second years at Iwatobi and only two OCs who are different school years. When the auditions are over I will have the OC's names and what position of the swim team they are on. I'm not taking any more OCs who is from Iwatobi; I'm only taking OCs for Samezuka._

_I already have a manager for Iwatobi Girls' Swim Team and the team is set. There are only four members for Iwatobi Girls' Swim Team because like the Boy's Swim Team they only have four members and I would like to use the same number of member of girls like the boys. If anyone who creating an OC for Samezuka, you can try to make a female counterpart for Rin (optional) which I can see that happening._

_I will display the animals that are taken._

Iwatobi Girl's Swim Team

Green Turtle

Pterois aka Lionfish

Red Indian fish

Red Face Hermit Crab

Pyjama Squid

Samezuka Girl's Swim Team

Marine Iguana

Yellow moray eel

Whitefin swell shark

Viper fish

Southern Chaetiliid (an isopod)

_So the deadline for submission is September 8, 2013 around Midnight, and the drawings will be posted up on . I will use songs from to G-Dragon's Coup D'état album same goes for SEUNGRI's Let's Talk About Love album for the opening and closing songs. I won't have the first episode until the OCs are in and the first episode will be picked by me, after the first episode is over you can review what you think about the first episode and come up with a name for the rest of the episode . If anyone has an idea for a mascot of Iwatobi Girl's Swim Team and Samezuka Girl's Swim Team please save it when both teams are formed. To those who's OCs are accepted please don't put a comment saying "Thank You for accepting my OC" because the readers will find out who's OCs are belong too and I want to have suspense feeling before the first episode starts. When I have the OC drawings ready then you comment "Thank You for accepting my OC" right after I posted up in because I have thinking about setting up an account for it._

_I'm already done with the drawing of the Iwatobi Girl's Swim Team members but not their manager. The members of Iwatobi Girl's Swim Team members will use the same team swim outfit but each one is different from the rest based on the color and outfit design. The girl member s for Samezuka will have a unique Team swim outfit s because I have to draw it too. So please hurry with your OC submissions._

OC RULES:

1. I'll be needing 8 girls as the main characters of the story because I want both schools to have the same number of girls on each team (If yours doesn't make it then one of these two may be the manager or friend for the Woman's Swim Team). If you feel like adding a Guy character then you're more than welcome to create one anyway(OCs must have genderbend names).

As for writing the story, it takes me longer than I expected because of College class which I'm starting today or tomorrow.

Since the guy character have girl names for first names, the girls will have guy names for their first name.

Character schools spots so far: 4 girls for the team member of Iwatobi Women's Swim Team are full and 2 girls for Samezuka Women's Swim Team aren't full. I will accept 2 other OCs who didn't make it on the team to be their manager/Treasurer.

2. PMs ONLY please, we don't want anyone stealing or contradicting characters, not that I don't trust the readers because if someone just went by and read the story and takes your OC idea then there will some fight broken out between Fanfic authors in the somewhere in the world that I don't know about So, I won't accept any character bios left in the reviews section.

3. If your character is selected, I may require the creator to submit more information about the character when needed like stuff I don't know about. Please be sure to read and review about what are your thoughts about the chapter and what you like or don't like about the characters, but keep all plot/storyline suggestions etc... In a pm.

4. Submissions will be open until the 11th of SEPTEMBER 2013 on Midnight and the Announcement of the qualified OCs will be on the 12th to 13th of SEPTEMBER 2013 around Midnight so please add the story to your favorites and follow list to get fast on the response of you like the story, I might extend it, if needed.

5. I DON'T EXCEPT OCs from PEOPLE WHO JUST FILL OUT THE FORUM IN A COUPLE OF SENTENCES, I WANT DETAILED OCs NOT OCs THAT DON'T HAVE A LITTLE EFFORT IN WHEN FILLING OUT THE FORUM, IF YOU GIVE ME AN OC THAT DOESN'T STAND OUT THEN I'M AFRAID THAT OC ISN'T AND I DON'T EVEN ACCEPT MARY SUES OCs.

6. Please pick a Marine animal on the list that isn't taken.

Animals that aren't taken (These animals are marine animals):

1. Queensland giant Grouper

Have fun coming up with creating your OCs because I already created one.

GENERAL Info:

Full name:

Nickname:

Gender:

School:

Year:

Ethnicity:

Nationality:

Hair colour/style/length:

Eye colour:

Facial Features/body type:

Any other visual features (please don't go overboard after all they're only 14-18 years old):

Outfit style (I want the OC's outfit to be detailed like how is their outfit unique):

Swimsuit style:

General Personality (I want one detail paragraph not one paragraph that seemed to put not much effort):

Hobbies:

Flaws:

Attributes:

Past (I want the OC's past to sound believable because I felt like OC's past should be meaningful when creating an OC.):

Any habits? (Uncontrollable or not as long as they're realistic):

Anything else:

Animal Representation (Nothing related to the original boys who are: Dolphin, Penguin, Butterfly, and Orca Whale. Also I'm having 2 OCs in the cast one in each School to better regulate the biasness, my OC will have a Pterois aka Lionfish and a Marine Iguana):

Signature Color (Dark blue, Seafoam green, Violet, Turquoise, Bluish-grey combined pastel yellow, Blue violet, and Very dark pink is taken sorry):

Signature stroke (his or her best stroke):

Other strokes (other strokes he or she can swim):

Position on Team (Captain, vice-captain or a member):

Relations (Can be Canon or OC but please make it believable, also have them in bullet form, I want to know what their relationship with each other is):

Love Interest (Top 3, please. This can be of the rival team or not. Can also be OC; also have them in bullet form):

Here's think for main team members of Iwatobi Girl's Swim Team but I didn't draw their Manager yet. user/Shallotte0/media/BreatheIwatobiGirls_ .html?sort=3&o=0


	3. Auditions End TODAY!

_Hello everyone, how are you feeling today._

_To those who are still submitting their characters today I have **CLOSED AUDITIONS**._

_So the Audition Ends... To those who are waiting for the **announcement of accepted ocs, please hang tight**. :) I'll post them right away once I finish up the drawings then uploading it on photobucket. and I need to ask someone who already sent me their OC last night if they want to be the manager of the Samezuka Girl's swim team. And I want to hear your ideas about what kind of emblem should I draw for both schools. \(^o^)/_

_-Shallotte._


	4. Breathe! Accepted OCs

_Congrats to the OCs who are picked for Breathe!, hold on to your applauses. So basically since I forgot my photobucket password, I made a deviantart account. Unfortunately while I was working the third drawing my sharpie just ran out of ink so it puts me in an even more delay to have the rest of the OCs posted up as well. The first episode will probably be ready in two weeks if I can have my homework completed and when I have time to type it._

_If you go onto and type MTL001 you'll find a couple of drawings of Breathe! I just worked on but there's not much drawings I have there._

Iwatobi Girl's Swim Team

Green Turtle- Hiraku Hoshima (created by Incendo); position: Treasurer

Pterois aka Lionfish- Eis Kohaku (created by Shallotte); position: Vice-Captain

Red Indian fish- Tsubasa Kobayashi (created by EndxOfxDarkness); position: Captain

Red Face Hermit Crab- Kiyoshi Komatsu (created by XxDarkCryxX); position: Member

Pyjama Squid- Anastase Rousseau (created by SamLim29); position: Manager

Samezuka Girl's Swim Team

Marine Iguana- Shinjiro Mashima (created by Shallotte); position: Captain

Yellow moray eel- Morgan Hamilton (created by England's Porn Box); position: Vice-Captain

Whitefin swell shark- Minoru Sunohara (created by Incendo); position: Member

Viper fish- Kazuki Takamura (created by Lailichan); position: Treasurer

Southern Chaetiliid (an isopod)- Ito Ayumu (created by thecoldforest); position:Manager


	5. Pilot

**Opening song queue for Breathe!: **You Hoooo - Seungri

**Shallotte:** _So I'm excited to watch the first episode, it reminds me of Free! episode one. _

**Eis:** _Oi, can you hurry up._

**Shallotte:**_ Pipe down; I'm watching the first episode. _

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN FREE!, the characters. I only own Breathe! and my characters. For other OCs, they belong to their own creators.**

Breathe! Episode 1: Pilot

* * *

**Iwatobi High School**

**Class 2-1**

"Class, today we have a new student transferring in today from America. So please give a warm welcome to Eis Kohaku." Miss Amakata announced to whole class about their transfer student.

With a few steps entering the classroom, peculiar female with dark blue cold piercing eyes set their place on the second year's classroom. The bearer of these eyes was a medium size girl, standing 5'0". She has short somewhat spiky dark blue hair along which is similar to Haruka's hair with her snow white skin tone that made people think she look like a snow doll, but what sets her apart from other girls in their class is her blue diamond tattoo that made people think that she might be involve in a gang. Everything about her looked pretty much normal aside but what most guys in her class look at her as if she has a curvaceous body but with small breast even though she was wearing the female uniform of Iwatobi High School.

Everyone was talking about the new girl coming into class while she was writing down her name in Japanese lettering and in American writing. Eis didn't even care about what other people are talking about as long as she can get some peace and quiet during lunch.

'Eis Kohaku'

Eis turned around and bowed to everyone in the classroom as part of being a formal student.

Miss Amakata told her that she can sit next to Haruka. Eis nodded and made her way to her seat while the students are talking about how Haruka got lucky by sitting next to a hot transfer student.

* * *

**After Class**

As Eis was walking down the stairs, she heard someone calling her name.

"Hello Haru…"

"Why didn't you call that you're back from America."

"Well Haru, I want it to be a surprise for everyone that I came back."

"I see…" Haru fell silent from what she told him.

"Anyway, how Makoto, Nagisa, and Rin are doing."

"Makoto and Nagisa are here in the school, mainly at practice, and Rin is attending at Samezuka…" Eis was happy that everything was back to normal from what Haru said about everyone except Rei who Eis doesn't know who he is yet.

"Oh, well I'm glad that everyone is here in Iwatobi even though Rin's not here…" As Eis was about to leave, she was pulled by Haru and he leaned in to kiss her.

Eis didn't know what to say from what Haru just did. "I'll see you soon…"

As she left, Haru sat by the stairs thinking from what he just did. He was at loss when he kissed right in the lips of his most beloved childhood friend right before she left everyone six years ago.

"Why am I feeling this way about her…?"

* * *

**Poolside**

A girl with Long platinum blonde hair that reaches to her mid back, the end of her hair is a darker blonde; her hair is jagged layered, side swept fringes with snowy blue eyes, and about 5'5". She was wearing a headband with a black ribbon along with her Iwatobi Girl's uniform was walking towards the pool looking for Makoto.

Makoto was almost done with his second lap until he saw his childhood friend Hiraku Hoshima looking for him. "Ah, Hira-kun is there something you looking for?"

"Yes Makoto, I want to start an Iwatobi Girl's Swim Team. Can you help me with starting one; a couple of girls from my class want to create one because they have a strong passion for swimming as much as I do."

"Well Hira-kun, you just need to have four members to start the club but I suppose having a Women's Division isn't such a bad idea either."

"Really, Mako-chan. Thank you so much for your help Mako-chan." Hiraku hugged Makoto and ran to her friends about the good news.

Rei and Nagisa came by to the pool to see how Makoto is doing with his practice right after Goro went to pick up something with Miss Amakata at the electronic store.

"Mako-chan, was that Hira-chan?" Nagisa asked him.

"Yes, she came by her to ask about starting an Iwatobi Girl's Swim Team. Which she was happy when I told her."

"Sugoi, that means we're going to have more people joining our club, nee Rei-chan." Nagisa was extremely happy about having more members to join them."

"Oi, has anyone seen Haruka-senpai." Rei asked them since Haruka didn't show up today.

"Oh I've seen him with Eis-kun a few hours ago." Makoto told them.

"Ehh does that mean Eis-kun is going to be here." Nagisa sounded really happy about hearing Eis is back from America.

"Yes, I believe—"As soon as Makoto was about to say anything else Rei cut him off.

"Who's Eis-kun?"

"Eis-kun, is friend from six years ago that me, Mako-chan, Rin-chan and Haru-chan knew about her before she left to America but I'm not sure why she left but I think Haru-chan knows about it." Nagisa felt happy that everyone's going to be reunited but it all depends on Eis' choice to be part of their swimming club.

* * *

**Class 2-3**

Hiraku went to her homeroom to look her friends to tell them the good news about starting their own swim club.

She made it into the classroom where her friends are working on T-shirts and windbreakers for their swimming club.

"Min'na, guess what I asked Mako-chan about the four of us starting our own swim club, and he said sure."

"Sugoi, now we can start preparing for ideas about the swim club." A girl said in a very blunt and straight forward tone. Her name is Tsubasa Kobayashi; she's about 5'8 with a semi athletic, slim body with some curves. She's wearing the girl's uniform of Iwatobi, she has chocolate brown wavy, mid waist hair with in a side swept bangs that almost covers her blue-violet eyes.

"Don't you have homework to catch up or else Mr. Kirijo will make you stay for lunch detention?" A girl spoke in a blunt tone. Her name is Anastase Rousseau; she's about 5'7" with pink eyes, a French accent with a lean, slender, and quite well developed body. Like the rest of her friends she wears the girl's uniform of Iwatobi, she has long, silvery blonde hair, with an arched Cleopatra cut for her bangs along with an silver dolphin clip in her hair, she also lets her hair down and it falls to her lower back of her body.

Anastase is a first year in her class which is composed of second years and first years. The only people who are in Anatase's class are Tsubasa Kobayashi, Hiraku Hoshima, and Kiyoshi Komatsu who are all second years while. Anastase is a first year student.

"I know that but it doesn't mean I can copy off the assignments from a certain someone I know." Tsubasa looked at Kiyoshi Komatsu who was also in her class along with Anastase. Kiyoshi Komatsu is a female with wavy and mid-length blond hair with her bangs parted to the left side of her face, blue eyes. 5'6. Semi athletic, some curves to her slim body.

"Okay Tsubasa, you can borrow my homework but please next time have your homework ready the next time." Kiyoshi sighed and began to look through her bag for the homework assignments to give to Tsubasa.

"Great, now let's start planning our swim club." Hiraku is happy that everything is working out great.

* * *

**Kohaku**

There's a restaurant across the street from Iwatobi High School. The restaurant is the size of one rich house but it's in a rectangular shape, the color of the building is jet black, it's very modern and there's a sign in front of the restaurant called Kohaku. The restaurant is also a house on the second floor.

This time of year, Kohaku is the busiest restaurant at this time year because of different companies coming for lunch as well people coming there just gets a taste of their sushi, the most famous item on the menu there is Mackerel Sashimi. As people were talking about stuff like they always do whenever they enter a restaurant. Someone came into the restaurant, it's Haruka who entered the even though this is his first time entering the restaurant.

"Hello sir, what can I help you with?" The waitress asked him.

"I'm looking for Eis…" Haruka said in a monotone voice.

"Well Miss Kohaku, is in her office. Is there a reason why you need to see her?"

As soon as the waitress can say anything, Eis appeared wearing a short sleeved black dress shirt, black skinny jeans with a black studded belt, black boots, and a dark blue tie. Which made her look professional for her restaurant "Haruka, what are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to you. In private." Haruka said.

"Sure, Haruka I would like that…" She smiled at him while he held her hands as they made their way to the second floor of her house.

* * *

As Haruka and Eis are at the second floor of her house, he bought her to the couch which is in a black color. They sat next to each other thinking what they want to talk about.

"Eis…do you have feelings for Rin from six years ago?" He looked at her with his determine eyes.

"Haruka…I did had feelings for him when we were in elementary school but it wasn't such a major crush. Besides I love someone else." She said while facing him with her cheeks in a light pink blush.

Haruka looked shocked on the inside when he heard her said that but he looked down not facing her. Eis saw the look on Haruka's face when she told him; she then hugged him and whispers something into his ears. "Haru…it's you that I have feelings for."

Haruka pulled away from her embrace and started to kiss her passionately hoping that it can clearly his thoughts when he asked her about Rin. "Eis. I love—"Before he can say anything, Eis' cellphone started to ring. She told him that she has to take the call which it sounded urgent for her.

Haruka pulled out a cell phone charm, which to him symbolizes their friendship that they had together and how he was the one who taught her Freestyle before Rin came and teased them about liking each other while Nagisa and Makoto were laughing for fun.

Eis came back which Haruka was happy to see her. "It's my grandfather from America, he said that the Mermaid festival is tomorrow and he's flying here tonight and he wants me to bring a date to the festival." She put her phone down so she can sit next to Haru.

"I was thinking Eis. Do you want to go to the Mermaid Festival with me?" He blushed whenever he would look at her.

"Sure Haruka, I would love to be your date for the Mermaid Festival." Eis giggles which is the first time Haruka has heard it in his life that his childhood friend has a beautiful laugh that was meant for him.

* * *

**Shallotte**: _that's all it for the first episode. The girls OCs for Iwatobi are set now for the Samezuka Girl's swim team. So what do you think about it. I have episode 2 half way planned out. If you like to have plot ideas for your OCs involving the Canon characters/OCs just comment after Read and Review. I'm thinking about having hints as to who should the first pairing of the episodes. I will have questions about each episode and comment about your answer. If you feel like posting fan Art about the story my deviantart account is MTL001._

_Pilot Question 1:_

_What's the Mermaid Festival?_

_Pilot Question 2:_

_Why did Haruka asked Eis about Rin?_

_Pilot Question 3:_

_Who are the first members of the Iwatobi Girl's Swim Club that are starting to form a swim club of their own?_


	6. Breathe! Episode 2: Mermaid Festival

_**Opening song queue for Breathe!: **You Hoooo - Seungri_

_**Shallotte: **Since Episode 1 took place on a Friday, I'm starting the episode off on a Saturday. And announcements are at the end of this as well._

_**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN FREE!, the characters. I only own Breathe! and my characters. For other OCs, they belong to their own creators.**_

Breathe! Episode 2: Mermaid Festival

* * *

It was the weekend everyone had stuff to do but there are some people who like to plan things for the Mermaid Festival. The Mermaid Festival is a festival that many people wished their fortunes from coming true by going to the Azure Spring Fountain so they can throw coins at the fountain and wish what they want the most, there are many games and food to eat but the most enjoying part of the festival is to watch the tragic legend of the Mermaid Goddess named Azureille who fell in love with a mortal prince named Setsuna and gave her life so he can live again except he died along with her so she and him can be together.

"Sugoi, everyone this is the first time that we as members of the Iwatobi Women's swim club is having one of the best club trips ever." Hiraku was having fun at the Festival while the other girls were buying food and playing games to see if they can win prizes.

"I guess but what makes me happy is to go see the guys at the festival." The other girls agreed to what Tsubasa said while the girls were looking around the festival to see what kind of things that they liked until the noticed a pair of somebodies that know and wondered.

"Is that Eis Kohaku along with Haruka Nanase?" Kiyoshi asked while the other girls were surprised to see their senpai with another person who isn't like Rei, Makoto, Rin, and Nagisa with her during tutoring hours.

"Yeah, that's him alright but the way they act around each other makes me think that they are a couple." Tsubasa stated as she and the other girls were giving her the same look in their eyes that they have the conclusion that Eis and Haruka are dating which they thought that they didn't want to tell anyone about it.

* * *

Eis and Haruka was enjoying their time at the Mermaid Festival even though Haru told her to a wear a dark blue kimono that was about knee length and a Lionfish hairpin on her hair to lift up her bangs a bit up.

"Haru, isn't this is fun." The blunette told him while they were holding hands in the park.

They stopped at a table somewhere in the festival where he told her to stay put so he can get food for the two of them. Eis waited for him while she looked at her phone and going through her contact list to see if she can erase a certain someone's name. Haruka came back with some takoyaki which is there favorite kind of food to eat and this certain takoyaki contains mackerel because knowing Haruka likes mackerel. "Thanks Haru, for bringing the food. I can wait to-" Before she can say anything, Haru tilt her chin with his left hand and fed her some takoyaki along with a passionate kiss which only lasted about 2 mins which Eis was left blushing.

"There. Do you like the food?" He asked her in a monotone voice.

Eis nodded and started feeding him some takoyaki which made him blushed a lot which she can tell that Haru likes her. "So Haru about last night what was it that you want to say to me.

"Well Eis, the truth is. I love-" Soon he was interrupted again by a familiar voice.

"Eis-kun, how good to see you and Nanase-chan how are you feeling?" A man in his fifties who wore a black suit with his hair slick backwards with a stern look on his face said to the couple which they were surprised to see them.

"Grandpa, what are you doing here?"

"Mr. Kohaku-san, its nice to meet you." Haru bowed to the elder man who was somewhat pleased to see them.

"Eis and Nanase-kun its nice to see you both here. There is something I wish to ask you both."

"Well what is it Uncle, is there something you need."

"Of course Eis-kun, since the festival play's actor has gotten a horrible cold I'm afraid that I'm going to ask you both to play the parts of the Mermaid Goddess and the mortal prince." He sat down enjoying tea that he purchase from a concession stands.

Haru blushed because the play can give him closure about his feelings for Eis, on the other hand Eis didn't notice about Haru's blush on thinking about how does the play's story went.

* * *

_A couple of years ago_

_"Eis do you know the legend of the mermaid goddess Azureille and the mortal prince?" A younger version of Mr. Kohaku asked his granddaughter._

_"No, grandpa..."_

_"Well legend states that those who heard the song of mermaid goddess are blessed with luck and fortune which is why this festival is called the Mermaid Festival.."_

* * *

"Sure Grandpa, We would loved to participate on the play." Eis said with a determine look on her face.

A few moments later.

Hiraku, Tsubasa, Kiyoshi, and Anatase arrived to the play which is at the beach so they can watch the legend, hopes that the play can give them the courage and the luck so that they can do better in each portion of the Prefecturals. They all took their seats and watch how the legend is told.

Haruka entered the stage wearing a blue Knights of Iris costume which many people blushed about how heroic Haruka look. He was following how the dialogue of mortal prince when he heard the song that was sung by Eis, she wore a dancer's outfit that is somewhat revealing.

_The heartbeat of the world as it turns_

_You still can't hear it?_

_Can, and audible..._

_Can it believe future_

_Nursing__ an azure smile _

_In a vortex of dominion _

_Does not give up_

_I'd like to know truth_

_The god of night toys with suffering _

_As the seething goes_

_No mercy, not even hesitations now _

_If purified to an innocent shade_

_He feeds the soul to give life to demons_

_Salvation won't be in the victory or defeat_

_What power is this _

_You can see it_

_Emotions that eyes of steel look to_

_Until life is lost_

_Let the awakening unfold_

_Ah, the hand wiped clean, your blue shiny lights  
_

_May it reach the sky _

After the Eis sang the song, even Haruka and everyone was speechless of how Eis sang. She dove into the water and started to swim freestyle which she was following the script of the mermaid goddess that is in the play.

The girls were amazed that someone who from their school and swim freestyle really well.

The play ended with the deaths of the mermaid goddess and the mortal prince which gotten the crowd moved by the tragic love story.

* * *

**Shallotte: **_Hey guys sorry for lateness of the second episode, I had stuff I need to work on for college and sports practice. So the song I chose for the play is from BlazBlue Alter Memory Opening "BLUE BLAZE" by Faylan which I watched the first episode and I loved their opening song for the anime._

_The outfit that Haru wore during the play is Chrom's outfit from Fire Emblem: Awakening and for Eis' outfit that she wore is from Olivia's outfit from __Fire Emblem: Awakening _.I'm working on another side project which is also taking up my time writing these next chapter and I have to help out my brother with his fanfic called **Yu-Gi-oh! 5D's: Last Chance **which I liked about his prologue for the fanfic.

_If anyone wants to help me co-write the fanfic then PM me and also add my pen name to DocX for a connections_

_Next episode, I haven't though about the plot for the next episode._


End file.
